There are many reasons that people use headwear. It can be used to keep the hair out of the face of the user, to prevent groomed hair from becoming ruffled and tangled, it can be used to prevent the sun from bleaching the color from the hair, it can be used to prevent dyed hair from changing color, it can be used to shade the eyes from the sun, and for a myriad of other reasons.
Kerchiefs have long been used, particularly by women, to cover the head. Also kerchiefs can be readily folded for storage in a pocket or purse until needed. Kerchiefs, however, do not protect the face and eyes of the user from the sun.
Various styles and shapes of brims and brimmed hats have been devised over the years to shade the eyes and at least part of the face from direct light such as sunlight. These brims or bills, by necessity, must have some stiffening means to hold their shape and, therefore, are not readily stored in a pocket, purse, or the like when not in use. This forces the user to keep up with the brimmed or billed hat until it is needed or to wear the same whether it is needed not.
Attempts have been made to combine kerchiefs with bills or brims but the articles have not obtained wide acceptance because, among other reasons, they have the inherent storage problem that is encountered by brimmed and billed head gear generally.